eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
À chaque pas
|year=2004 |position=15th |points=40 |previous=Monts et Merveilles |next=Chacun pense à soi }} À chaque pas was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2004 in Istanbul performed by Jonatan Cerrada. With the new semifinal rules, as a member of the Big Four France was pre-qualified for the final. On the night, the song was performed 4th following Norway and preceding Serbia and Montenegro. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 40 points. Lyrics |-| French/Spanish= Il y a des blessures qu'on devra oublier Tellement de ratures qu'il faudra effacer Souffler très fort pour que s'envole de nos cœurs la rancune Et puis faire tomber les barrières une à une À chaque pas que l'on fera À chaque geste qu'on offrira Ce sera le début d'un autre demain Dans chaque mot que l'on dira Dans ce futur qu'on construira C'est l'amour que dessineront nos mains Il y a des injures qu'il faudra pardonner Des cris contre des murs qui les feront tomber Déposons les armes à nos pieds, délaissons nos armures Pour que nos conflits ne soient plus que murmure, yeah À chaque pas que l'on fera À chaque geste qu'on offrira Ce sera le début d'un autre demain Dans chaque mot que l'on dira Dans ce futur qu'on construira C'est l'amour que dessineront nos mains La bataille sera longue Mais tu sais, elle en vaut la peine L'enfant en nous trouvera le chemin Oh... il y a des fêlures qui resteront brisées Des coups un peu durs à jamais marqués À chaque pas que l'on fera À chaque geste qu'on offrira Sé que al final lograrás encontrar La paz y la felicidad En tu camino hallarás Todo lo que deseas alcanzar C'est l'amour que dessineront nos mains |-| Translation= There are wounds that we'll have to forget So many deletions that we'll have to wipe out Blowing very hard so that the rancour flies away from our hearts And then let the barriers fall one by one With every step that we'll take With every gesture that we'll offer It will be the beginning of another tomorrow In every word that we'll say In this future that we'll build Our hands will draw love There are insults that we'll have to forgive Cries against walls that will make them fall Let's lay down the arms at our feet, let's abandon our armors So that our conflicts will only be a whisper, yeah With every step that we'll take With every gesture that we'll offer It will be the beginning of another tomorrow In every word that we'll say In this future that we'll build Our hands will draw love The battle will be long But you know, it's worthwhile The child in us will find the way Oh... there are cracks that will remain broken Slightly hard punches marked for eternity With every step that we'll take With every gesture that we'll offer I know you'll find in the end Peace and happiness Along your path you'll find Everything you'd like to reach It's love that our hands will draw Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:21st Century Eurovision